Trolls, Bergen and Harry?
by 917brat
Summary: Harry after a despite attempt to get away from everything finds himself in a whole new world…but what's the dealing with these singing creatures that call themselves trolls? And what are these creatures called Bergens that he is being warned against…and most importantly what happened to him and why does he now have d are those 'trolls' calling him a fairy?
1. Chapter 1

rolls, Bergens…and Harry?!

Summary- Harry after a despite attempt to get away from everything finds himself in a whole new world…but what's the dealing with these singing creatures that call themselves trolls? And what are these creatures called Bergens that he is being warned against…and most importantly what happened to him and why does he now have wings….and are those 'trolls' calling him a fairy!?

Disclaimer-I do not own Disney's Trolls or Harry Potter in anyway nor do I make any money off of either one of them.

A.N- This is for my cousin and while it will be a very slow update story, I will do my best to keep it up. Also, if anyone like this idea and wants to make their own version of it they are free to do so, I'm sure Jayjay, even if that isn't her name on here, would love to read it.

 **Chapter one**

Harry, had to get away, he just had to escape in some way. He had to get as far away as he could from everything that was happening. That had happened. He just desperately needed to finally find a way he could be completely and utterly lost from everything had happened; in one way or another.

Because honestly, he just couldn't take it anymore, the looks, the pit, the sneers. He just couldn't deal with any of it anymore. Hadn't been able to for a while now if Harry was really truthful to himself. But know Harry knew, without a shadow of a doubt in his mind, that if things stayed the way there were now, that sooner or later he would not only break but completely and utter shatter beyond all repair. If he wasn't like that already. Something which Harry wasn't completely sure about.

Especially now that he knew for sure they were all gone, and there was no way they would be coming back. Especially since his rocks, the very thing that had help kept him floating, were no long there to hold him up from drowned in the sea that made up the wizarding world, and its expectations of him; like they had been doing for him for so long.

To make it even worse for Harry, the wizarding world keep pressuring him to move on and do what they wanted him to do. As if he wasn't human and allowed to feel any emotions. As if he wasn't allowed to have the time to simply mourn the fact that they were actually gone. That everyone he cared about were now dead; that they had been cruelly cut from his life in such a brutal fashion. So soon after he had believed that he would actually be able to live his life with them in peace.

And boy did Harry wanted nothing more than to collapse to his knees and mourn for them…and perhaps never get up again once he did so. Yet, not once was Harry allowed to actually do so, not once was he allowed to morn for the very few that cared for Harry Potter and not the Boy-who-lived that the rest of the wizarding world saw him as.

They, being the very few people in this world that Harry knew were some of the very few people who actually saw the real Harry as he really was. Not the golden boy hero, the selfless self-sacrificing, born to fight for the side of the light warrior that everyone else saw. Not only that but they were also one of the very few people that Harry found himself getting along with. And this wasn't only in the wizarding world, but the entire world altogether.

Making it so that they were also the only people that Harry willingly called his own family. Seeing as the only real actual blood family Harry had venomously hated him; something which he returned with an equal amount of loathing directed at them. Making it so his blood was really no family of his, despite how much some may argue against that.

Hell, those that he had willingly called his family had been the whole reason Harry had fought, and eventual won, again Voldemort to begin with. In fact, it had only been for them that Harry had come back from the dead to finish the Dark lord one and for all when it came down to it.

Only to be nearly crushed as he found out that he shouldn't have come back at all, seeing as it was actually too late to save to ones, he had been fighting for all along once everyone was said and done with. As they had had died, or where dying, before he had managed to defeat the dark lord in the first place.

Them being Ron, Hermione, Neville, Remus, Tonks and of course his little sister in all but blood little Luna Lovegood. All who had died sometime during the final battle, two of which actually dying in Harry's very arms while he desperately tried to save them.

But was unable to as he didn't know enough healing spells to be able to heal them enough to save them from all the damage they had suffered through. Worst yet, there had also been some of his family that had actually been taken down by friendly fire from those behind them.

And all whom Harry hadn't been able to mourn for in the least bit. Unable to even go to their funerals as the press tried to overwhelm him when he attempted to go. Keeping him from going as Harry respected his family, and those morning for them, too much to allow the vultures that were the press into the funeral to ruin it; like Harry knew they would do if they were there. So, no, Harry hadn't been able to grief for any of them, nor had he had any time to come to terms with anything that had happened since then.

In fact, all that had happened to Harry, was that now that the Dark lord was at long last gone for good, was that the wizarding world keep pressuring Harry to become pretty much the figure head they wanted him to be. That or become their little weapon they could point and fire at anyone they thought had wronged them in some way. Both seemed to be things that ran along similar lines of thought when it came to the wizarding world.

Which was something Harry wasn't willing to become in the least bit, and something that was one of the leading reasons why Harry wanted to get away from it all to begin with. In fact, other than the deaths of his family, that still haunted him, this was one of the main of the reasons why Harry was now willing to do pretty much anything to get away from it all; and perhaps find his true family once more while he was at it.

Seeing as Harry knew he couldn't deal with everything that was going on much longer without either breaking or lashing out in some way. And he honestly didn't want to chance, no matter how small it maybe, becoming even remotely close to what him and his family had fought against for so long. He didn't want to risk ever become similar to what his family had died trying to stop.

Which is what lead Harry to where he currently was at the moment, standing in front of the veil of death having knocked out any, and all, of the Ministry employees that had tried to stop him from getting to it in the first place.

Not, that it had been really difficult to do so see as there had been so few guards in the ministry in the first place; the minster once again haven gotten overconfident now that there was a dark lord to worry about.

Not to mention, that Harry had been trained by the best of best in both the wizarding world and muggle world, on pure fighting and survival to best help win the war they were in; while the guards themselves seemed to be barley trained at all.

Something again that made Harry feel disgust for the ministry it was as if they honestly didn't try and always expected someone else to do things for them. Which given how they treated him Harry wasn't sure if he was that far off with the idea.

But that was beside the point, as all that matter to Harry right now was that currently he was where he wanted to be. Not to mention that, as it was, there was absolutely no one there to stop him from doing what he was planning on doing; had been planning on doing for a while now.

Which was going through the veil, like his Godfather had, and finally joining the rest of his family in death. Where Harry felt that he could finally be at peace with them at long last. Something Harry knew the wizarding world didn't want for him, seeing as they weren't done using him yet.

Harry knowing this couldn't help but feel that going through the veil was the best way to do this and wanting nothing more than to be with those he called family once more. To do this Harry opened his arms in an almost hug like fashion, like he was embracing everything in front of him, before letting himself freely fall into the veil of death. A peaceful smile finally making its way on his previously emotionless looking face as he did so.

Only things didn't go as Harry had wanted, as he had desperately hoped that they would. Because as he fell into the veil, which Harry felt would finally give him what he had wanted since he found the results of the final battle, he found himself being slammed in to from behind by three very familiar and very much hated items. Items Harry had taken special care to get rid of several different times before and had thought he had finally at long last lost; having actually thrown them into a volcano in his latest attempt to rid himself of them.

What had slammed into Harry back had been the so called deadly Hallows that were said to have been handed to mortals by death itself. A cloak of invisibility that was said to be able to hide the user from death itself, a wand if untold power that was said to be the most powerful wand in existence and a stone that let you see the spirits of the dead.

Seeing this and seeing them actually sinking into him becoming part of him, as he fell into the veil of death Harry suddenly knew that things weren't going to go the way he wanted them to.

Instinctively know this and knowing that the Hallows would never be parted from him once they were fully integrated with him, Harry desperately tried to catch himself before he fully fell into the veil.

Realizing deep within him that he wouldn't like where whatever was happening was going to lead to. But found himself too late to actual stop himself from falling. Leaving Harry cursing himself silently as he fully fell into the veil; he had once hoped would offer him everything he had believed he wanted.

So now worried about just what was going to happen to him, and strongly getting the feeling that he wasn't going to be see his family like he wanted. Harry watched as the Ministry of magic disappears from his view, as he was enclosed in the pitch-black darkness that made up the supposed veil of death. Feeling his heart break even more than it had been; something Harry hadn't thought possible as he had originally thought he hadn't enough heart left to break again.

Knowing this, yet at the same time not being able to stop himself from hoping that his gut feeling was wrong, Harry began to fight against the hold he could feel the Hallows were trying to take on him.

Began to fight with all his might as the three cured objects began to tie themselves permanently to him. Only to fail as he felt them latch on, as well as into, his magical core and merge completely into it, making it so he could never really lose them again; as his magical core was something that was tied to his very soul. Meaning that even if he did somehow die the three Hallows would follow him even in death itself.

=Harry as he felt this couldn't stop himself from passing out, from both the fact the Hallows had merged with him in a way that he would never be parted from them and the actual feeling of said hallows merging with him. Something that was a sheering pain unlike anything he had ever felt before.

As he did this Harry couldn't help but hope, that against all odds, when he did wake back up it would be to see his family by his side once more; however foolish said hope may have seemed to some. After all it was the only hope that he had, the only one he had for a long time now.

Harry found himself suddenly waking up to a really bright light shining directly on his face, as well as the smell of what he was pretty sure was lavender flowers surrounding him; or if not that something really close to it.

Not that Harry really cared at the moment just what the smell was exactly because right then all he really cared about was getting that annoying glaring light out of his face. So, groaning slightly Harry slowly sat up and placed a hand in front of his face to protect his face from what he could now see was the brightly shining almost high noon sun; glaring directly on his face.

That is when Harry remembered several different things at once. For one, and really the least important when it came down to it, Harry remembered that it had been around eleven o'clock at night the last time he had checked. Which meant that there really shouldn't be a sun shining in his face at the moment, or in the sky at all for that matter. Seeing he was pretty sure several hours hadn't past since the last time he had been outside.

Speaking of which, that brought up fact two, he had been in the ministry of magic stepping into the veil of death. So even if it had been a time where the sun should be shining, he shouldn't even be outside to see said sun; let alone be able to smell any flowers remotely similar to Lavender. Seeing as there really weren't any Lavender flowers anywhere near the Ministry; mostly because it was deemed a place that too busy for the flowers to be grown there.

Then finally three when he had entered the veil those twice damned Hallows had somehow merged with his core and Harry was sure he felt something change about him before he had passed out. A change Harry knew had to be a big one because Harry swore to himself that he had even felt changes occurring while he had been unconscious. And currently his body felt like he had gone through a round of deatheater training camp; as the testing dummy.

Realizing this, Harry leaped up from the grassy ground he had been laying on. Determined to find out just what had happened to him, wondering all the while just what type of changes having the three hallows merge into your core could cause as he did so.

After Harry jumped up he had expected to fall down quickly back to the ground, on his feet, so he could find the nearest reflective surface to get a quick glimpse of himself before he continued with his previous mission; finding a way to either find or join his family.

Only things didn't go quite like Harry had expected when after giving himself a small push off the ground to get up from it he suddenly found himself a lot high then he thought he would be. Not only that but floating softly instead of falling down like gravity usually demanded; like he had expected to when he had first jumped up.

Feeling this Harry decided that at the moment it would probably be best to see just what had changed about him. Just what had made it, so he was floating and whatever else there may be different about him then searching around himself to find out just where he currently was.

After all, it was better to be safe than sorry and who knows what having something unknown could do if he didn't know about them. Something which was a rather hard learned lesson during the war.

So, even if Harry desperately wanted to search around himself to see if any of his family was nearby. If this was somehow a place of death like the train station had been after he had let Voldemort kill him. Like part of him desperately wished it was, after all it didn't look like too bad a place to spend his undead life, right?

Yet, even as he thought this Harry knew in his hearts of hearts that he was in complete and utter denial and was just simply putting off finding out that what his gut was screaming at him was actually true. That his gut feeling had been right since the before he had even fully fallen through the veil. That in truth he wasn't going to be with his family by the time all this was said and done.

Ignoring this feeling and pushing the despair he had been feeling further back in his mind, Harry put all his focus into see what had changed about him. Trying to distract his mind from everything even if for just only a little bit long. Enough so he could see just what going through the veil, while having the hallows merging with him, had done to him.

What Harry saw when he did this left him stunned and actually falling from the air he had been gently floating in for the last minute or so. Because what Harry saw when he finally did look at himself was, well the biggest and most noticeable difference was that he was no long human but some type of light green skinned being; seeing as the new color tone his skin had taken was the very first thing Harry had noticed.

Harry after falling noticed even more about himself, like the fact he had wings that he had somehow missed until now. Wings that looked to him to be nearly twice the length of his now pale green arms and looked to be bigger than he actual was from the direction he was looking at them.

Wings that Harry swore looked stunning as they seemed to almost glitter in the sun light and looked quite similar to how butterfly wings looked. These wings were primarily a bright green and black color, though with the sun shining on it the way it was Harry swore he saw swirls of gold hidden in the green of his wings.

Not only that but after taking in more details of his wings Harry could tell that they looked to have glaring eyes on the back of them, which Harry was sure a defense mechanism that some butterflies actually had on their wings, and as he touched thing Harry felt a slight tingle in his fingers as a soft powder came from the wings.

Feeling this powder Harry suddenly knew that it was a form of both attack and defense if he wanted it to be; how exactly Harry was too sure about. But he knew it was there if he needed. He just would need to figure how what type of powder was on his wings, as well as how many that there may be; as he knew that there could be more than one type of power on his wings. After all there was more that on type of color.

Not only that but now that he was on the ground Harry noticed that he had also shrunk, and Harry didn't mean he had lost a couple of the precious inches that he had finally gained over years; after several years of grueling training and potions requirements. But the fact that somehow, he had gone from being a good five foot eight to maybe five inches tall all together; if that.

Seeing this Harry couldn't help but curse slightly he had fought hard to get to the height he had been and now he was shorter than he had ever been. To make thing even stranger Harry could now see that his hair had also changed as well becoming similar to his wings in color, except almost opposite in color arrangement being mainly black with strips of green, which now that Harry looked like it almost looked similar to leafy vines interwinding in his hair; but as he touched them Harry found only his own hair there.

Though that wasn't the only change his hair had gone through now it was wilder looking then ever not to mention longer than he had ever managed to make is hair grown; falling down to below his shoulder blades in wild waves that seemed to twist and turn in random directions. Looking all the while like it almost had a mind of its own yet seemed to really suit the new look Harry now had at the same time.

Taking all of these changes in Harry knew that he was in no way was he human, and on top of that there was no way he was still in the wizarding world. Because whatever he was wasn't a creature from that world; at least not any known one. Not as far as he knew that is.

And Harry knew a lot of the creatures that made up the wizarding world, as Hermione and Luna wouldn't have it any other way. One because she loved the knowledge the other because she loved to creatures, and both who teamed up to make sure Harry knew everything he could about them. And nothing he had just seen matched up to the knowledge he knew.

Knowing this Harry couldn't help but look around to see if there was anyone else around him or anything he could recognize. It was by doing this that Harry was able to see that he was in what most would consider a very lovely, very lively forest theming with life.

Seeing all of this Harry suddenly knew, he knew that without a shadow of doubt in his mind that the veil hadn't done as he had hoped it would have. He knew seeing all of this he could no longer keep on denying what he already knew. Despite however much he wished he could.

Once he realized this Harry felt the emotions that he had been trying his best to push back into the back of his mind rush forward; like water after a damn broke. And then before Harry could stop it, he felt himself be overwhelmed by the emotions.

He felt as he was going to be crushed by the overwhelming feeling of both defeat and depression at his failure to find his family once more. As everything he had been feeling before he had even jumped through the veil seemed to double leaving nothing but negative feelings consuming Harry's mind; leaving him with only the thoughts that he had failed.

As Harry was drowning in these emotions could only watch with dead eyes and a small bitter smile barely on his face as his wings, the stunning black and green wings he had just found out about, slowly began to drain of all their colors. Leaving them to be a dull grey and white colors then what they had been. Before turning rather ragged on the edges instead of the smooth curves and curls that there had been before. In fact, to Harry's apathetic eyes they now looked more like the wings of moth, then the butterfly like wings they had been before. A rather beaten and aged moth at that.

Harry as he watching this noticed that it wasn't only his wings that had lost color but he himself seemed to have lost his color as well turning grey and white; even the very clothes he had been wearing when he had gone through the veil in the first place, lost their colors as well.

As he saw this Harry could only give a very bitter smirk and think at least now his colors reflected how he truly felt and without his family he never really wanted to be in color again. That he didn't deserve to have any color in his life for living while they had all died. After all, if they couldn't have colors then why should he?

But even as Harry noticed all of this, even as he began to pass out from the pure mental stress of everything that had happened to him. He missed several things. One of them being something about himself that he really shouldn't have missed and the second being the fact he wasn't exactly alone the clearing he had been in; at least he wasn't anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary- Harry after a despite attempt to get away from everything finds himself in a whole new world…but what's the dealing with these singing creatures that call themselves trolls? And what are these creatures called Bergens that he is being warned against…and most importantly what happened to him and why does he now have wings….and are those 'trolls' calling him a fairy!?

Disclaimer-I do not own Disney's Trolls or Harry Potter in anyway nor do I make any money off of either one of them.

Polls

 **Harry's wings should have what type of powder on them.**

parlaying poison (instead of sleeping)-2

deadly poison cause of the Basalisk-1

extremely strong sleeping powder-3

Other?

 **What type of pairing, if there should be a pairing should be in this story?**

No pairing but Poppy/branch-1

Harry/Creek-2

Guy diamond/Harry-1

Other?

 **Also do you think Harry should be able to sing. What he should sound like? I was going with androgynous like but Not sure?**

Ideas?

 **Chapter two**

Harry once more found himself groaning lightly as he woke up, from passing out. Though this time when he found himself waking up, he did it a lot quicker than he had last time; seeing as he felt himself being moved by someone else; opposed to being moved by his own will.

Something which had him wide awake and ready to lash out at who ever had been moving him not even a second after he realized just what was going on. A left over from the war that Harry never wanted to lose; seeing as it has saved his live several times before. Even after to war, and people had began to try to drug him even while he had been in the hospital wing trying to recover from said war.

Or at least he would have lashed out if he hadn't heard a sooth voice speak up to him from beside him and had his very magic, which now that he noticed it felt a whole lot different then what it usually did, tell him that the person moving him had a very gentle, protective spirit about it.

Feeling this aura and having learned to trust his magic over the years Harry began to slowly relax. While at the same time remaining aware enough to protect himself if anything happened. As while he did trust his magic, he still wanted to remain prepared for an attack, just in case. Better to be safe than sorry in the long run.

However, it seemed that whoever was carrying him had realized Harry had woken up and was equally aware of what he was doing because no sooner had Harry awaken then there was a warm chuckle before a voice began to speak to him.

"No need to be frightened young fairy, no one will hurt you here; you're safe here. After all you're among use trolls, and with us trolls no one is left behind. Especially not someone so young as you!"

Harry hearing this couldn't help it, as his curiosity caused his eyes to quickly snap open; so he could see just who was speaking to him. Maybe by doing so, he could get some answers on just what he was here. After all, getting these answers were the only things he had left, seeing as he couldn't have his family like he originally wanted.

Once Harry opened his eyes, he saw that he wasn't actually being held by anyone like he had originally thought he was; seeing as that is what the movement he was getting felt like. Or at least not in the traditional since of being carried in someone else arms.

Instead he was being carried by what looked to be a large mane of bright pink hair. Pink hair that, as Harry's eyes followed it, belonged to a lighter pink skinned man. Who looked to be a good bit taller than Harry new form was; as well as a good bit thicker and muscular looking the Harry thought he currently was.

But then again Harry never looked the most muscular and even before the veil knew he was more of a build that had a hidden strength in it than on similar to what the man carrying him in his hair had.

A man, whom Harry figured from what he had just said was a troll, that had bright blue eyes as well as a crown on top of his head. A troll who seeing that Harry was now looking at him instead of pretending to sleep gave him a warm smile before starting to speak once more; as Harry now icy green eyes stared piercingly at him.

"Well young one, I see your no longer pretending to sleep on me, now are you?" This was said in a joking voice as if the troll was trying to let Harry know he meant no harm.

It wasn't working, and Harry felt his eyes narrow, even if he was being held in the man's hair he wasn't going to let himself be treated like a child nor was he going to let the one person who seemed to have the answers he wanted get away.

So, with that in mind Harry answered this troll, his voice coming out a lot airier and more musical then he thought it would, not to mention at a lot higher pitch then Harry was used to; surprising Harry slightly as he spoke.

"Who are you? Why do you have me? Where are you taking me? Why did you call me a Fairy, is that what I am? And why do you keep calling me Young one?" This list of questions, and what some of the questions asked, not to mention the tone they were said in, caused the troll carrying Harry to pause slightly before he gave a sad sympathetic look to Harry.

Causing said male to fight baring his teeth in distrust at the troll looking at him, before the Troll decided to answer the questions that had just been asked of him. Actually, stopping his movements and letting Harry down from his hair as he did so, so that Harry could look more clearly at him as he did so.

"I'm sorry I should have introduced myself earlier, I didn't mean to frighten you little one. My name is Peppy, king Peppy; king of the trolls. One of my trolls had seen you pass out in the clearing earlier and had quickly ran to get me to make sure you were okay. I'm taking you to our tree home, so I can make sure that you're okay. After all, turning grey isn't good for any type of being; be they troll or fairy."

Here King Peppy's sympathetic look grew even sadder and he got an almost distant look in his eyes. Before he shook his head slightly and went back to looking at Harry, this time looking a bit more confused as he finished answering the rest of Harry's question.

"As for why I called you a Fairy, that is what you are. Surely you know, that right?" This earned King Peppy a slight blush as well as a glare that let the Troll in question know that, no Harry didn't actually know that. Seeing that the King's eyes went wider before he spoke up.

"Oh well then…. I can assure you that we trolls have several books on Fairies that can help you figure more about yourself if that is what you would like…and as for while I keep calling you young one. Well, what else would I call a small child then young one or little one especially when I don't know their name?"

This last bit caused Harry's brain to temporarily freeze, what did this King Peppy mean when he called Harry a child. Yes, Harry may be young, only eighteen. but he certain wasn't a child. At least he hadn't been.

This last thought kept Harry quite as he thought on just what it could mean, and as he lost himself in his thoughts Harry found himself beginning to move on automatic. Silently follow King Peppy as he led him toward what the king called the home tree. Not wanting to be carried by his hair if he could help it. It felt too restricting to Harry, seeing as he never really liked being pinned by anything, and being wrapped in that hair felt too much like being pinned down to Harry's mind.

Lost in thought, both on the fact that he could be a child once more and the fact that he was apparently a creature called a fairy, which certainly looked a lot different from the fairies in the wizarding world. Harry didn't really react when they got to where King Peppy had been leading them.

He really didn't react much as he was lead up into a tree, nor did he really react much to what was going around him, or to the numerous very colorful being, trolls that were staring wide eyed at him and his wings; whispering about another grey one echoing around him.

No Harry didn't react to much, despite the fact he had noticed it all, at least not until King Peppy placed a book a thick book in front of him. One that had a picture of a being that looked similar to what his brief glimpse of himself had looked like, at least before he had lost his colors, on the cover.

"It's a bit dry and doesn't have a lot of pictures in like most of the books here. And there are no songs or pop ups in like the children here love. But it is the most informative books we have on Fairies and should be able to answer the question you have little one. Maybe then you'll be a bit more comfortable after finding a little bit more about yourself and be more willing to open up little one. Maybe even get your colors back soon as well."

Harry hearing this did two things. One he swore to get a good look in a mirror, instead of looking down at himself like he had in the clearing where he had first woken up, so he can see just how young he currently looked.

Because there was no way the king would treat him the way he was if he still looked the eighteen years old he had been. And two he got up to the table where King Peppy had place the book, so he could read it. Wanting the information the book gave him more than he wanted to know what he looked like; at least at the time being.

It took Harry a bit to actually find the information on Fairies seeing as he was also looking up the information, he could find out about trolls in the book he was given. Wanting to know about the beings he was currently surrounded by as well as any information he could find on his new form. But he did eventual find out the information the book had on what he had turned into and this what Harry read.

 ** _Fairies_**

 _These creatures are known both for their beauty as well as their connection to nature and its elements; each connection depending on the fairy in question. Though it is said that a fairy's appearance often reflects how strong a connection they have to nature as well as just what element they have the strongest connection with._

 _But this hasn't proven to be completely correct. Just believe as is has been shown that those who look like they are closely connected to fire, with fiery hair or wings are actually connected to water. So, it is unknown how to tell what element a fairy is connected to unless they are seen using it. Or the appearance is not miss leading like several fairies have shown to be,_

 _However, because of how rare fairies are it can be said that even by Trolls, who are said to have one of the closet connections to the fairies, do not know everything about the reclusive creature. Even more so now than ever before, seeing as Fairies haven't been sighted in over twenty years._

 _But what is knows is that these beings are closely tied to their emotions and their very being reflects this at times; similar to how trolls do. Meaning that when these beings are overwhelmed by their emotions, or rather their negative emotions they can and will lose their colors becoming grey, white and black. Again, similar to trolls, a moment of true happiness or an act of true love can bring back their colors back._

 _These beings have a lot of similarities to trolls, this is because there is a relation between trolls and Fairies. Seeing as both Trolls and Fairies are cousin branch between the two. By this I mean that Trolls and fairies have several similarities between the pairs as well as differences. Similar to how different breeds of Beetles can be both very similar but utterly different at the same time._

 _Though in the past there have been families and pairings between both Trolls and fairies; showing that truly love can help with everything. So, they are not too far apart as to not being able to have children together._

 _Though in these cases the children usually take more from one parent or the other; meaning they will either be a Troll or a fairy never a mix between the two. Or at least there hasn't shown to be any cases where there have been troll/fairy crossbreeds before. So, it is highly unlikely that it can occur._

 _The similarities between trolls and Fairies is that both trolls and fairies have strong connection to their emotions and are often happy and carefree. They both love to sing and are now more often than not have very lovely enchanting voice. Voice made to be heard singing; mostly uplifting happy songs. Both trolls and Fairies also feed mostly on fruits, and other sweets as they both need a high sugar content diet to live._

 _On a much sadder note both Troll and fairies are often hunted down and eaten for their sweet taste, as well as the benefit others think they get from eater either of them. For while trolls are believed to give those who eat it true happiness, however brief that burst of so-called happiness may be._

 _It is believed that eating a fairy, or at least the wings of the fairy, which would mean a slow death for the fairy in question, will show you the face of your true love. This is one of the reasons why Fairies are so rare; most of them either died or were eaten before they could escape._

 _The difference that are between the Trolls and the fairies aren't numerous, but they are there, and the differences are rather big even with the small number of them. One of the largest differences between Trolls and Fairies is the main source of defense and attack between the two. For the trolls it is their long main of hair, that they can control to an amazing degree, while for the Fairies it would be their wings_

 _When it comes to a Troll's hair can be used as a shield, as a way of camouflage, as a way to move around, to grab things, to pull things towards them, throw things away from them, as well as a way to attack; it is even used as a way to woo a mate. Their hair, like the wings of a Fairy, is a large part of their life and no Troll wants to lose their hair or in any way be unable to use their hair. Which is why pinning down or even worse cutting a troll's hair is only reserved for the worst sort of punishments; with banishment often being used instead._

 _When it comes to how Fairies use their wings, they use them as a way of travel, as a way of defense, as way of offence, a smaller way of camouflage similar to how normal butterfly's use their wings, and in some case as well as a way of healing. Their wings also play a big part of the wooing of their mates._

 _When it comes to how the wings of a Fairy are used in offence, despite their fragile look; as most times they look similar to that of a butterfly's wings. Is because fairy wings have a sort of powder on them that the fairy can call forward and have burst out of their wings when they want it to._

 _These powders can be anything from a powerful poison, to sleeping powders, to powerful Hallucinogen. There have even been extremely rare powders that can actually transform or shrink the being it hits making it that much less of a threat to the Fairy in question. This is how the wings can be used both offensively as well as defensively._

 _However, similar to how a troll's hair is, when the wings of a fairies are either badly wet or even pinned down in some way they cannot be used. This is why instinctively most Fairies do not like to get their wings wet, unless they feel safe where they are and are cleaning themselves. And like trolls with their hair, no Fairy likes to be pinned down in any way. It makes them feel open and defenseless._

 _One of the larger differences, and one of the weakness that Fairies have that trolls do not have is the effect Cold Steel has on them. Cold steel will seriously weaken a Fairy and while in something made of cold steel a Fairy will not be able to access their magic. Not only that but if a Fairy is in anything made of cold steel for a long enough, they will become seriously ill. And could eventual lead to the death of the fairy in question if they are not removed from the cold steel that is affecting them._

 _Another difference would be the fact that due to the fairies need to fly, and have their wings carry them, Fairies are usually leaner in build then most Trolls; causing less strain on the wings of the fairies in question. Though that is not to say that fairies are in any way weaker than trolls, as Fairies are equal in strength to that of Trolls. And more often the not like most creatures the strength of both fairies and trolls depend on just how they train it. A fairy who trains his body in strength would be strong then a Troll who doesn't, and it would be the same the other way around._

 _Fairies are winged beings that have wings similar to that of a Butterfly's. However, unlike butterfly's wings the fairy's wings are nowhere near as fragile and are much stronger than they look. They are able to take much more damage, carry a lot more weight, and heal at a faster rate than one would think when looking on said wings._

 _Speaking of fairies wings these wings are a source of life for them, they are a way of defense, a way of offence and a way of life for the Fairy. It is said that if a Fairy loses their wings then they will lose their life not far after. This has been proven true as any Fairy who has lost their wings comes down with what they call sky sickness._

 _This sky sickness causes the Fairy in question to lose all will to live and crave to be one with the sky like they could when they had their wings. Under sky sickness the fairy in question will lose all their color and become grey._

 _But it should be noticed while all those who have sky sickness become grey, all those who are grey do not have sick sickness. Seeing as those with sky sickness eventually start to fade into nothing until their very body dissolves into the powder that had once been on their wings. Before they once and for all joining the sky, they had so longed to become part of once more; this time in a much more permanent fashion._

 _Which is said a lot of fairy have died like this as more and more creatures hunted down the fairies for their wings; caring not for the damage they caused to the fairies in return. It is believed because of this mad hunt, most if not all fairies have joined the sky once and for all._

 _A third and final difference would be the fact that Fairies have a degree of magic that trolls do not; at least not outside their hair. Fairies like mention earlier have a deep connection to nature or an element and often because of this they have a degree of control over said nature and/or element. Something that trolls do not have._

 _Fairies are strong on family connections and will often do anything for the ones they call family. At the same time, they do not deal well with losing said family nor do they forgive and forget like most others do; like with the trolls._

 _One thing is certain given enough time and anger a fairy bad enough and you will end up with a grudge that will not be forgotten for a long time to come. You will invoke a fairy's wrath and it isn't something to take lightly._

 _But other than the fact that fairies can hold a grudge for a long time Fairies are more often than not very friendly and nearly impossible to anger with a fuse longer than they are tall. Meaning by the time you get them angry enough to hold a grudge you most likely deserve it._

Harry after reading this and taking in everything that he had read had several things on his mind. One he needed to find out what happened to his magic, what this connection to nature was. That as see if he had an element he was tied to. Even if he had a good idea, but at the same time wasn't so sure. As the book had said a fairy's appearance could be deceiving when it came to just what element they could control.

Then he needed to find out what the powders were on his wings were and think of ways said powders can be used. After that he would need to work on a way to find a way to work around his weakness. Such as cold iron, the fact he had become grey, which was seen as something bag apparently, and the fact he was in a whole new species.

Before finding a place where he could survive and live seeing he didn't see the King letting him die anytime soon. Unlike what he still wished would occur, as he felt like his family had to be waiting for him, wondering what was taking him so long to join them.

And finally, he really needed to get a mirror and see just how young he looked because if the sinking feeling his gut meant anything Harry got the feeling, he currently looked a lot younger than he had been. All and all Harry had a lot to do; which hopefully would help him keep his mind off of other things.


	3. Chapter 3

Trolls, Bergens…and Harry?!

Summary- Harry after a despite attempt to get away from everything finds himself in a whole new world…but what's the dealing with these singing creatures that call themselves trolls? And what are these creatures called Bergens that he is being warned against…and most importantly what happened to him and why does he now have wings….and are those 'trolls' calling him a fairy!?

Disclaimer-I do not own Disney's Trolls or Harry Potter in anyway nor do I make any money off of either one of them.

Polls

These polls are not on the home page, also last chapter to vote for some, and last chapter before we get to where the movie starts out.

 **Harry's wings should have what type of powder on them, it will be the top two that is there.**

parlaying poison (instead of sleeping)-2

deadly poison cause of the Basalisk-1

extremely strong sleeping powder-6

very strong healing powder-5

Other?

 **What type of pairing, if there should be a pairing should be in this story?**

No pairing but Poppy/branch-4

Branch/Poppy/Harry-2

Harry/Creek-3

Guy diamond/Harry-2

Branch/Harry (If this wins it would they would be best friends instead of like brothers to each other)-1

Other?

 **Also do you think Harry should be able to sing? What he should sound like? I was going with androgynous like but Not sure?**

Yes, Androgynous voice-2

Hypnotic voice-2

Singing causes plants to grow-2

No can't sing at all-1

Surprisingly deep-2

Ideas?

 **Chapter three**

It had been about two months since Harry had thrown himself through the veil in an attempt to finally join his family in the afterlife. Only for that to go utterly wrong as the deadly Hallows decide to forcefully join within him and change all his plans.

By quite literally changing what Harry was, and at the same time transporting him to another place altogether. A place that was as far from the place of death as Harry had been seeking as possible; at least as far as Harry could see it was.

This meant it had been a good two months since Harry had first woken up in a meadow, found out he had been alive when he had wanted to die, and turned utterly grey shortly after; in that order.

This meant that is had been two long months since Harry had found out just what he had been transformed into. It had been two months since he had first been found by King Peppy, the king of the trolls, and brought to what the king called the home tree; which as it sounds was the home of the trolls.

And during that time Harry had learned a lot of different things, was still learning for that matter. Hell, he had learned a lot about himself, on what he had been turned into, on just the first hour he had been in the tree home now that he had thought about it. Not all of what he had found out had been good, but at the same time not all of it had been bad either.

One of the very first things Harry had learned about himself was the combination of going through the veil and having the Deadly Hallows merge with his magical core, had transformed him into something that was called a fairy in this place.

Which as it turns out was quite a bit different from the Fairies that he had known about while in the wizarding world. Something Harry was rather happy about as he certainly didn't want to become one of the fairies that were found in the wizarding word. As they were often so vain and airheaded that they were used as a form of decorations by most witches or wizards in said world.

Harry could honestly say that he was very much glade for those differences now that he had become a Fairy, and that the information he had gained seemed like a blessing to him. Not to mention that he had also gained a promise from the King to let him look at more information about what he was later in after he had fully settled in. This proved to be rather valuable bit of help for Harry all things considering.

But this information seemed to have kind of been eclipsed and buried by the next bit of information Harry had found out. Not even minutes after he had gotten it the first bit of information, as well as the promise of more information, and this was because Harry had finally got a chance to get a good look at his reflection; instead of peering down at his body as he had done in the Meadow when he had first awoken at.

What Harry found out when he had done this was, pretty much what he had feared it would be when he heard the other's reactions to him. Seeing as soon as he looked in the mirrors reflection he saw that on top of being transformed into a Fairy, which was now a completely grey and white one due to the loss of his family, he had also been deaged to what to Harry looked to be a seven years old child; maybe even younger than that.

When Harry saw this, he instantly gained a rather bad headache and began to rub the bridge of his nose to help ease it. Because now he knew that the things, he had been planning on doing, when he had first found out about being a fairy that is, just got a lot more difficult then what he would like.

Seeing as Harry didn't see king Peppy, or any of the other adult trolls that he had seen around the troll tree, easily letting him do what he had planned. Mainly because a lot of what he had planned would be seen as much too dangerous for a small child the age he looked to be doing.

Something which as time passed, Harry found out was both right, and at the same time wrong; odd as that may seem. It was right because in in the beginning, say the first week or so that Harry had first been brought to what he now called the troll tree a lot of the trolls there watched him as if he was one of their own children; not letting do anything they deemed too dangerous. While at the same time trying to get him to dance and sing like Harry saw all the other trolls, be the children or adults, doing. Trying to bring back his colors they had told him.

Which brought Harry to another thing he couldn't help but quickly notice about the trolls around him, and that was that they seemed to be permanently happy at all time; annoyingly so at times. Always singing, smile and dancing. Always so bright and colorful, something which Harry really didn't want to be around and often did his best to get as far away from as possible.

Which is why after a week or so of doing so the other trolls seemed to become more distance with him and didn't watching him as often as they had before. Leaving Harry to do what he felt like when he felt like it; much this relief.

But at the same time as they did this Harry couldn't help but overhear them muttering about him being just like the other grey one, making Harry really curious about just who they were talking about.

Even more so when King Peppy let it slip that the troll in question, that the others were comparing him to, had been the troll who had originally found him when he had first turned grey. Who had been the one who had rushed over to get King Peppy so that he could help Harry in the first place.

That was how, over a week into his stay and troll tree that Harry found out who had been the one to save him. As well as found the one person in the troll tree he could get along with best; as it was probably the troll in question, he could relate the most to.

At the same time, he also met the one troll he felt had to be the only troll there with common sense, a young grey troll with the name of Branch. Thinking on this Harry really couldn't help but recall just how him and Branch had first met up in the first place.

It had happened on a rather sunny day when several trolls had been attempting to get him to sing along with some of the younger trolls, out in the open in a place Harry noted had no real type of shelter around it. And they wanted him to sing and dance there about how happy he was for the sunny day, which was something Harry was having none of.

In fact, Harry knowing just what they had planned had taken off running before they could attempt to drag him off anywhere near that. He had run straight to where he knew was an unpopulated part of the tree. A bit deeper in the forest, where a lot of the trolls didn't go because it didn't look as pretty as the other spots in the forest did. To Harry is was a perfect spot, with plenty of shelter if he was attacked as well as a good amount of useful natural growing supplies he could use in an emergence as well.

Harry had been planning on training with his wings some more, something he really hadn't had much of a chance to do yet; despite how much he wanted to do so. Not to mention, he really wanted to try to find out more about his powers, be they the powders he was supposed to have in his wings or the nature twist his magic was supposed to have taken. That is when, lost in thought, Harry had found himself bumping into another troll; sending himself stumbling down.

Cursing himself for not being more observant Harry quickly got up from where he had fallen. Before looking at the grey troll he had bumped into, who was now standing right in front of him; having not been knocked down like Harry had been.

As he did this Harry noticed that the troll in question looked to be about a year older than Harry's current physical form was, not only that but it seemed that he was taking in every detail about Harry just like how Harry was doing to him.

Before the gray troll, who if Harry remembered correctly from what King Peppy had told him was the one who had first found him, and that he was called Branch, opened his mouth and asked him; trying to break the awkward silence that had covered them.

"So… what do you think about singing, dancing and generally being as loud and happy as you can be." Harry hearing this question raised a gray eyebrow before answering in a rather dry tone.

"In the middle of a forest, surrounded by predators that are just listening out for a chance to have prey like that? Do I look that stupid to you?" Harry noticed that grey troll in front of him seemed to approve of the answer he had given because it was with a slight smirk that the trolls raised his hand and said.

"Name's Branch and it's good to see someone here has something called common sense." Harry after hearing this couldn't help but feel that perhaps he found a kindred spirit among these way too happy trolls as reached over and grabbed Branches equally gray hand.

"Same, name's Harry but everyone else seems here seems to shorten it to Airy; most likely cause the wings or something silly like that. Not sure if I like that or not...even if it does fit in better here than my old name." Branch hearing this gave a slight frown before telling Harry.

"Well, I'm going to be calling you Harry seeing as that's you name. Now would you like to help me get some supplies for my bunker. Something tells me you know what kind of supplies are needed for survival and aren't going to do something dumb like burst into random, loud, singing at just the wrong moment." Harry hearing this gave a smirk to Branch, yeah, he got the feeling him and Branch were going to get along just fine.

And Harry had been right about that, now several weeks after they had first met up the two had become rather good friends. Something that happened rather quickly, despite the lack of trust the two had between others, and the fact neither one of them seemed to want to let others in.

Yet, despite this the two found that they could trust each other, and that they worked really well together; using each other's knowledge to the best of their abilities to best prepare for anything the felt was necessary.

Over the weeks they had been together they had been able to do a lot more than they would have apart. And had managed to help the both of them with said work at the same time. Making it so both Harry and Branch began to appreciate the other more than they had previously.

In regards to Harry they had managed to find out that Harry what his magical powers now were, or as Branch believed found out where his fairy nature powers laid. Which was the ability to grow and to some degree control plants. Something both Branch and he found extremely helpful for several things; most of which were for ways of surviving away from the troll tree.

One of them being the fact that Harry had amazing knowledge about herbs, both from his past with potions as well as the instinctive gain he had gotten from him Fairy side. So, he knew a lot about how they can be used or stored. Be it in the food, drinks, healing, or several other things; including trade.

More often than not because of his knowledge of plants, and the delicate care he had when used them had Harry being the one who made use of said herbs they had. And because of this, was the main one of the two who did the cooking something Harry had no problem with seeing as he found cooking, and through it potion making, to be a rather soothing some. Which ended up being something Harry found rather ironic considering his past.

On the other hand, the two hadn't really been able to find much about the powders his wings were supposed to have. Other than the fact yes, he did have two different powders one of them being a bright green color and the other looked to be a golden color. However, it seemed that currently, rather it be because of the grey state he was in or his current age, Harry could only call forth the bright green powder.

Sadly, and not for the lack of trying, the two couldn't find out quite what said green powder could do. This was mainly because, one Harry at the time couldn't produce a whole lot of said power without draining himself too much, two neither one wanted to test the powders on themselves or any other trolls on the chance the powder was a deadly as it looked to the two trolls.

Plus, Harry did remember the book saying the powders could be some really odd powers, like transfiguration, and Harry didn't know how to reverse something like that in his current state, so he really didn't want to risk hitting someone with something he didn't know how to fix; at last currently he didn't.

When it came to Branch, they were able to figure out that Branch seemed to naturally be stronger than most Trolls were, as well as a good deal tougher; it was like he was a natural born survivalist among the trolls.

They had also been able to find out that Branch seemed to have a good deal of skills when it came to hands on works, such as crafts, wood carving, and Pottery; which all really proved helpful when it came to actually making the things they needed in Branch's new bunker.

Speaking of Branch's bunker, the two had decided to both live in the bunker as a sort of roommates with each other, and with the fact that Harry could use his control over plants to help better protect, as well as, dig out the Bunker even better than it had been before only made things that much easier for the two only helped matters along.

Honestly, they both had been able to figure out when it come to their survival two heads most certainly worked better than one, and perhaps it wasn't so bad to have a friend instead of being alone.

The fact they both enjoyed the silence and understood the other really didn't want to talk about why they had gone Grey in the first place, or about their emotions altogether for that matter, only made things better between the two.

However, on that note, it seemed that since Harry had befriended Branch, and showed some of the very same characteristics that Branch was well known for, the majority of the other trolls in the village seemed to ignore Harry; similar to how they treated Branch most of the time.

Of course, except for when either he or Branch were trading herbs or similar things among them; then they seemed to treat them kindly. Not that this fact bothered either of the two grey trolls, in fact it wasn't something they were both rather happy about for the time being.

At the same time Harry got the feeling that this being ignored, this rather peaceful time was going to end rather quickly. A feeling that Branch seemed to share as well if the looks he keep shooting the area around them everything they left their Bunker meant anything. And a feeling that was proven a hundred percent true when a certain pink Princess, whom Harry had started to call the pink menace had finally found out about them.


	4. Chapter 4

Trolls, Bergens…and Harry?!

Summary- Harry after a despite attempt to get away from everything finds himself in a whole new world…but what's the dealing with these singing creatures that call themselves trolls? And what are these creatures called Bergens that he is being warned against…and most importantly what happened to him and why does he now have wings….and are those 'trolls' calling him a fairy!?

Disclaimer-I do not own Disney's Trolls or Harry Potter in anyway nor do I make any money off of either one of them.

Polls, Alright are the winners for the Poll.

 **Harry's wings should have what type of powder on them, it will be the top two that is there.**

The green Powder is extremely strong sleeping powder-14 And the Gold Powder is very strong healing powder-9

 **What type of pairing, if there should be a pairing should be in this story? (since it is a three-way tie this is going on one more chapter.)**

No pairing but Poppy/branch-10

Harry/Creek-10

Guy diamond/Harry-10

 **Chapter four**

It had been about ten years since the Princess, or as Harry called her, the pink Menace had found them; and no, not matter how many times Branch told him Harry wasn't going to stop calling her that. Seeing there had been so many occasions that the Princess had proved the name he had given her really fit; and even Branch couldn't argue with that fact.

Not to mention that it did help, that Harry wasn't being mean when he called her that. And in all honestly it wasn't like Poppy minded the name in the least bit. As she actually laughed every time he called her that. Knowing Harry wasn't trying to be mean in the least bit when he called her that. Besides she liked the name it made her feel like she could pull some emotion from the almost always emotionless Fairy; even if it usually was exasperation most of the time.

As for Harry, well he felt as if he was just letting it be known he found her more than a little exhausting to be around. Especially when she brought her friends the so-called snack pack around with her when she came. Something that Harry noticed with a bit of discontent seemed to be happening more and more often.

However, in those last ten years a lot had happened; more than Harry had expected to give just what he had expect to happen when he had originally jumped through the veil in the first place. Yet at the same time a lot hadn't changed from how everything had been when Harry had first arrived in the home tree; home of the trolls.

Well, to more precise, a lot hadn't changed when it came to the tree home as a whole. But a good deal had changed when it came to Harry, and those he cared about. Which really amounted to a single troll; at least that would be all he'd admit to. Even if, at the same time, a lot of those changes hadn't exactly been the ones the trolls of home tree had wanted when Harry had first arrived in the Home Tree.

As no, Harry hadn't gotten his colors back, nor had Branch for that matter; nor did he feel like he was going to get them back anytime soon either. And no, the two of them hadn't suddenly became more social and joined in every time the troll of the village had deiced to go out and sing and dance.

In fact, both Harry and Branch had seemed to become even more secluded than they had been when they had first met. Trusting only each other and doing whatever they could think of when it came to their own survival.

Something that did end up isolating them from a lot of the other trolls in the village. As their survivalist mind set, darker looks, and general gloominess was off setting to the majority of the rather bright and happy trolls in the village. Even if the Trolls in question had no problem buying the items they sold from them; or in some cases being given supplies from them during times they couldn't buy them. But other than that, the trolls all seemed to avoid both Harry and Branch.

Or at least most of them seemed to do that, that is. As it seemed that Pink Menace, aka Princess Poppy was bound and determined to get both Harry and Branch to be happy, to sing and dance. And more importantly come to one of her parties and do all of that.

She felt that everyone deserved to have a chance to be happy, and that both Branch as well as Harry were someone's who really deserved to be happy. Something which led to the situation both Harry and Branch were currently in. As they had never been able to get the Princess to realize that most the time they just wanted to be left alone, and not go to all the parties she had decided to throw in an attempt to make them happy.

They had been out in the forest, using a bit of Harry's powers to boost plant growth to gather several herbs the felt that they would need. Or at least that was what Harry was doing, as he was the one who knew plants the best, be they herbs or otherwise. What considering the fact, that he was the one who usually made the herbal remedies, or potions, that they both keep up and stock up on incase of emergency.

Not to mention also sold to the other trolls in the village; well traded more than sold. Which Harry because of this Harry had to put a lot of work in making them taste good with natural fruits, that wouldn't affect to potion or herbal remedy in question. As otherwise no troll would willingly drink them; making sales go down. Because both the potion and herbal remedies usually tasted just that horrible.

While Branch on the other hand was stocking up on the smaller fallen tree branches around the area. Which he would use for firewood, or if not that to make in things with his skills in carvings. Which meant that he would mainly create things they could use in their Bunker or if not that sale to others. Things such as forks, spoons, flutes, brooms, weapons, to even things like table and chairs; which would take multiple branches and some specially made sap to make.

All of which Branches skilled hands could make and because of had become one of the best crafts trolls in the village over the years. Even if no one would say to that to Branches face if only because of the fact he was so grey to the other trolls in said village. And this was both in color and in mood as well. Not that Branch cared all that much about it, as he rarely sold anything of his, and Harry doubted the branches he was now gathering would go to anything another troll from the village would get.

Still they were out gathering things the both of them felt would help for later on, or at least that is want the two had been doing. And had been doing it quite well, almost finished gathering everything they both believed they would need for the week, when Princess Poppy came skipping over with the rest of her group the Snack Pack.

A name for her group of friends that was something that Harry found almost bitterly Ironic and at the same time felt like it was asking for fate to do something about it. Especially when you consider the fact, that from what Harry knew both trolls and fairies, they both used to be eater by all types of creatures out there; including the Bergans.

So being called something like the snack pack was just asking for something to happen in Harry's opinion; something that Branch seemed to agree with as well. Even if Poppy did get angry at him the one time he brought it up and told her that she and her group were tempting fate by calling themselves something like that.

How was he supposed to know it was a name from their childhood, friendship and the snack time that tied them altogether; he still thought the name was something that would tempt fate. And Harry felt he would know something like that.

Back to Poppy and the group she had with her. They were all being rather loud in a part of the forest not many of them knew that well. Something that had both Harry had Branch on edge as it was, enough so that once they seemed to take a break in all the singing, screaming and dancing that they had been doing, Branch got down from where he was and told the group in front of him.

"Well done guys, really well done. I think I could hear you from a mile away!" Harry hearing this had to smirk and add on from his position.

"More than that, sound echoes in this part of the forest." After saying this Harry waited to see how the others would react. Only to feel his eye twitch when Poppy seemed all too happy with what they had just said because she told them.

"Good, I was afraid we weren't projecting enough." After this was said Harry had to shake his head, knowing Branch wasn't going to take that too well. And this proven correct when Branch after hearing what Poppy had said got a look on his face the screamed are you crazy as he told the others.

"If I could hear you so could the Bergans!" Once this was said, Harry felt like growing as the others started to groan and complain about the fact that was all Branch seemed to say and that he needed to loosen up. How he was always ruining everything because he kept warning everyone about the Bergans.

Hearing all of this Harry could hep but slam his basket down and march over to where Branch was. Making it so he was standing in front of the others as he did so then he opened his mouth and let the others know just what he thought about what they had just said.

"okay, so you're not worried about the Bergan. Okay you don't care that Branch here is trying to make it, so you continue to stay safe form them. Fine! But honestly not many of you have been on this side of the forest much and there are other predators living in this forest besides Bergan and you did just ring a dinner bell for them! So, show Brach a little respect as he's one of the few who knows the best ways to get away from the creatures that call this side of the forest their home!"

Only to see that they weren't listening to a thing he had just said as they were all arguing with Branch. Still going on about the party, he had just said he wasn't going to go to. Not paying Harry a what Harry had said a lick of attention. Well most of them were, Harry noticed that the one he was sure was called Guy Diamond was looking at him and had quieted down a little bit after what Harry had said. Though none of the others seemed to have heard him and had even gotten louder than they were just moments ago.

Making it so that Harry could only start dumfound as the one he was really feeling correct about calling the pink menace, and this time not in the friendly way he usually did it, began to talk to Branch about the part she was throwing celebrating the fact that they had been Bergan free for year. And had been for the last twenty years; something she felt needed to be celebrated. Making the eighteen-year-old looking fairy curse slightly.

He knew that Branch would want no part of that, and while he didn't share the same fear of Bergens as Branch did, nor the rather well-deserved paranoia Branch had regrading said creature, he still didn't think that throwing a party. The loudest, most colorful, brightest, craziest whatever Poppy and her group had just bragged about said a party being was the way to go.

As they did live in a forest, which did have multiple types of predators in it, as several attack while in the forest had proven that to both Harry and Branch over the years. Attack that got so bad that Harry had finally learned the green powder in his wings were actually a very powerful sleeping agent that could knock out anything the second they breathed it in.

With the amount of time it made them sleep being depending on the size of the creature and how much 'dust' Harry used. However, it wasn't something Harry was eager to try out as he had seen just how big the creatures in this forest got; especially compared to the size he now was.

So, Harry felt that having something so loud, so bright, so un your face where here, would just be like a moth to the flames for all the creatures out there, including any Bergans that maybe out there. Something that Harry really wanted no part of, and something he knew Branch would have no part of as well.

Something that was proven to be true when Poppy after saying that everyone deserves to be happy, pulled out an impressive popup handmade invitation and handed it to Branch's unimpressed looking face. Something that had Harry actually choking back his laughter a bit as said invite spew a small river of sparkles directly in Branches face as Poppy asked him.

"So, what do you say, Branch, Harry will you come."

This was Something that had Harry cursing as it brought him back to the attention to the snack pack, whom all seeing Harry there and realized they had been ignoring him start to try and get Harry to come to the party.

"yeah, Airy you'd love it there!"

"I'm sure those wings of yours want to soar at our party!"

"Airy forgot you were there; you've got to be tired of being all doom and gloom with Branch over there."

Hearing this Harry just deadpanned sighed deeply and went to stand by Branch's side. As he did this, he turned to the rest of the Snack Pack and told them bluntly.

"My names Harry not Airy, again stop calling me Airy it's not my name. And no, I don't want to go to your party. Nor do I think Branch wants to go either." Which was something Branch proved when it a forced sound polite tone Branch asked for the invitation Poppy had before destroying it right in front of the others.

Earning gasp of shock and disgust from the others. As well as an eye roll from Harry seeing he knew that Branch always repaired the invites Poppy gave them and hide them away; something Branch had no idea Harry knew. But he did, just as he knew that Branch had a massive crush on Poppy, that if Harry he felt like it would have so teased Branch about; and sometime did. At least when they were alone.

Harry seeing this was about to turn away and go back to the bunker, he needed to fix up some of his potions soon anyway. As he did this Harry heard Branch tell the others that he wouldn't be caught dead at the party in question. But they would, caught and dead. Making Harry think he was being a bit dramatic but nothing that couldn't actually happen with the lack of care they threw their parties with. And was going to keep walking when he heard something that made him groan.

"Woah, woah easy there, easy!' Creek was now there, and knowing this Harry just wanted to speed walk to the Bunker and get away from the group as fast as possible. As honestly, he didn't get along with Creeks as he thought the troll in question came of as patronizing all the time.

But at the same time even if wanted to get away as fast as possible he knew that wasn't going to happen as he wouldn't be able to leave Branch behind like that. After all, during the last ten years Branch had become similar to a brother to him; and he couldn't leave him alone with Creek of all people.

Not when he knew how well Branch and Creek got along; which was remarkable similar to how his father and Snape had gotten along; that is to say not at all. So, knowing this Harry turned back around, really not looking forward to having to deal with Creek.


End file.
